Hardware accelerators can be used to help a central processing unit (CPU) process workloads. The workloads often require using data from a CPU cache. To provide the accelerators with the data from the CPU cache, cache maintenance operations need to be implemented. However, cache maintenance operations can have negative impacts on the performance of processing the workloads offloaded to an accelerator. Generally a cache flush maintenance operation must be implemented before an accelerator run, and a cache invalidate maintenance operation must be implemented after the accelerator run. Small workload offloads to accelerators is increasingly important for improving processing performance. These small workload offloads can suffer the most performance degradation from cache maintenance penalties.